


捡到的狗子赶不走怎么办

by phospho2019



Category: The Transformers (IDW Generation One), Transformers
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-11-10
Updated: 2019-11-10
Packaged: 2021-01-26 21:29:14
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,171
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21380863
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/phospho2019/pseuds/phospho2019
Summary: 奥救沙雕日常片段
Relationships: Orion Pax/Ratchet
Kudos: 4





	捡到的狗子赶不走怎么办

**Author's Note:**

> 极其OOC。对不起我把奥利安写得像只狗子。

“奥利安，”“对不起挡光了，我这就挪开。”  
“奥利安，”“不好意思我下次不会碰到了我会注意的。”  
“奥——”“我知道我不再说话了你忙你的。”  
救护车深深置换，毫不掩饰自己磁场中的烦躁，磁场扩散之处在覆盖的物体上激起一层转瞬即逝的小小静电。而这一切——不论是碰倒的试管架还是因为挡光而引起的焊接错位还是自己嗡鸣的置换扇叶——的始作俑者，正乖巧地在这个狭小的昏暗诊所的角落抱膝蜷起，恬不知耻地散发着“我很透明的请不要管我你当我不存在就好我很不显眼”的气息，对于自己能卡住安检门的重卡体型毫无自知之明。  
他不知道这个成年特警一有时间就往自己这边跑到底是几个意思，塞博坦新晋首席看起来像是缺保镖的样子吗？（“没错，你缺，你真的缺。没有保镖陪伴你还真不能出门，别假装自己不知道。”千斤顶丝毫不认为这是个问题）救护车现在对于自己在一个雨天把因为重伤到在自己末路大街黑诊所的奥利安捡回去的行为深恶痛绝，从此之后这个同校学长就以各种名义找上门来，大有一种把门踏破的气势，并且最近变本加厉起来。奥利安已经不满足于以捡回空壳让他救治的次数了，他正在把自己往这边送——救护车能看出来他是故意的，特警身上的伤口和以前相比不仅突兀笨拙而且完全没必要。并且说真的，补漆你去找击倒，换幸运口罩你去找千斤顶，想要更多不怕死的玩具去找小诸葛，你有难以启齿的对接障碍的话（然而奥利安并没有，并且救护车对于这个钢铁直男以后五百万年会不会有仍持怀疑态度）偷偷来找我我也理解，但你螺丝钉松了都要找我还以此为借口赖在这里不走是几个意思！  
救护车感到自己正在往奥利安专属校医的道路上疾驰。  
不，他感到自己就像捡了一只流浪狗，喂过一次就再也赶不走的半散养的那种。

“黑诊所碰上医闹了？”药师清早起来一开寝室门被餐桌旁边闷咖啡的救护车吓得机翼一抖，只见自己的室友光镜满是噪点，磁场静电几乎闪出火花。  
“黑诊所捡了只狗子，赶不走。”  
“哦，要不要试试我新研发的锈菌？来来来这是解药一起拿走。”  
“......不了谢谢。”

“奥利安。”救护车清清嗓子，考虑了一秒到底管重卡叫学长还是警官。  
“我在。”16轮重卡从数据板上迅速抬起头，救护车感觉如果这家伙有尾巴的话早就摇起来了，他几乎能看到这孩子的两根细长天线一抖一抖。  
“你今天不执勤吗？”  
“当然执勤啊不过两条街的空壳都被我清空了我没什么事干所以就来找你了不是。”  
救护车莫名想起来早上在咖啡店听街角两个实习小警察夸赞最近粒子城治安真好的对话。  
“你们专业平时很闲吗？”  
“很闲啊不然我怎么有时间执勤呢。”奥利安的蓝光镜满是理所当然，并且闪烁着一种“我知道你不会赶我走的你看我这么有用可以给你当保镖对不对”的光芒。  
“......”  
“我看你现在也很闲要不要和我做手工。”  
靠，你几岁，幼生体吗，干什么，你在小滚珠面前的人设不是高冷特警吗怎么到我这就成了狗子.....卧槽你磁场收一收！别过来！“......行啊你想做什么。”救护车心想我在干什么，幼教实习吗。  
话音刚落面前的16轮重卡迅速从子空间摸出一堆瓶瓶罐罐和小零件，哗啦啦一下小心地在地上铺开，然而光镜闪亮地抬头，“听说过瓶中船吗？”  
“怎么这是你手工课作业？我还要帮你搞这个？？”  
“不，你手太巧了我想再看你表演一次，但是我找不到受伤的空壳了，你也不准我把自己弄伤。”

【END】


End file.
